


Loquacious

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [23]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Loquacious- talking a lot or too muchObi-Wan is subjugated to escorting Representative Binks to an important diner.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Loquacious

"Mesa soo happy yousa here!"

"Thanks, Jar-Jar," Obi-Wan said flatly, trying not to let his annoyance over the fact that he had to deal with the representative leak into his voice.

"Come! Mesa want yousa to meet this bombad person!"

Resisting the urge to sigh, Obi-Wan followed the Gungan into the next room.

* * *

"... And then mesa say to him, 'is not happenin' yousa need a new job!"

It took all of Obi-Wan's resolve to keep his posture Jedi Master Perfect. All he wanted was for this meeting to be over. The various dignitaries and Representatives and the occasional senator had been droning on for about 2 hours about nonsensical things. His mind wandering, Obi-Wan wondered when they would be done.

"And what about you, master Jedi?" asked some dignitary that Ob-Wan had forgotten the name of.

"That this discussion is very important, but I must get going. Good day dignitaries, senators, representatives." bowing, Obi-Wan made a hasty exit, eager to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize that Jar Jar can actually be pretty hard to write until I wrote this. I hope it turned out well.


End file.
